harem_heroes_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance of Villains
The Alliance of Villains is a group create for breaking rule of the Haremverse. This Alliance is probably leaded by the Hooded man and his have a Akachinpo Affiliated group. Overview Hamelin Arc: The alliance call a meeting before the mousetrap Akachinpo member Finalmecia attack de Plains of Rituels with a Troll's army. meanwhile a group members attack Hamelin Town wall and try to destroys the village but is stoped by Kalissa's Group. Plains of Rituals Arc: Finalmecia's plan is to kidnap and rape Leanëlle with the soul of their new sons, Referith who is actually Refias transform while Donatien and Dark Lord attack the surrounding villages. Finalmecia's plan will not go as planned since the event will counter-attack their attacks. the hooded man will arrive and save Finalmecia and Referith from their capture against Bunny and the Hero during the awakening of Refias' demon. Ninja Sacred Lands Arc: After Cornea is defeated and imprisoned in a high security prison. He is tortured by Arianne Brittany but when she goes to get a battery for Cornea, the hooded man arrives through a gate and saves Cornea and runs away together Objectif The objectif of the Alliance is break the rules of the Haremverse with the Shokuku Dimension by a attack with Troll's army and Shokuku's creatures. in the Plains of Rituals arc, Finalmecia plans is create a demon with Refias and kidnap Leanëlle but her plan is a echec after Bunny and the Hero defeated Finalmecia and Referith. Members The alliance have 8 knows members for the moments, 6 of hims is in liberty, 1 is neutralised and 1 have a unknown status. Teams objectif During the mission Finalmecia Organization operates as a group, under order of the Leader, Finalmecia Commando: Finalmecia operates with two others persons for the during the awakening of Refias' demon plans. *Finalmecia Mission is to invade the world with the Shokuku dimension and then kidnap Leanelle. *Android Finalmecia was tasked delaying and defeating Salem and the Hero in the Yonaguni Ruins. *Finalmecia Its mission was to kidnap and corrupt the spirit of Refias and then make him begin this transformation. this part of the mission was accomplished but it has for new objective to retain Lenaëlle and are group before the transformation of Referith. Operations * Invade the Hamelin Town by Turgescent Scepter and Troll's armyTroll's army. (Complet) * Invade the world with the Shokuku dimension and then kidnap Lenaëlle. by Finalmecia (Echec) * Delaying and defeating Salem and the Hero in the Yonaguni Ruins. by Android Finalmecia (Echec) * Kidnap and corrupt the spirit of Refias and then make him begin this transformation. by Finalmecia (Complet) * Retain Lenaelle and are group before the transformation of Referith. By Finalmecia (Echec) * Attack of Donatien (Echec) * The born of Referith. (Complet) * Saved Finalmecia. by Hooded man (Complet) * Kidnap All-Mastery. by Hooded man (Complet) * Saved Cornea. by Hooded man (Complet) Trivia Category:Group Category:Alliance Category:Antagonist Category:Rituals of Plains Arc Category:Hamelin Town Arc Category:Active Group Category:Ninja Sacred Lands Arc Category:Dark Lord's Group Category:Donatien's Group Category:Finalmecia's Group Category:Hooded man's Group Category:Referith's Group Category:Cornea's Group